A bulk material silo provided with a centrally located discharge chamber is known for example from AT-C-303 625. In this the venting system connected to the central discharge chamber is formed by a pipe running from the top of the conical discharge chamber centrally through the interior of the silo to the silo cover. A disadvantage of such a construction is the considerable mechanical stress to which this venting system is exposed by the material in the silo.
The prior art also includes silos (DE-B-25 39 753 and DE-A-27 27 499) in which the discharge of the material from the central discharge chamber is carried out through an emptying chamber which leads radially from the discharge chamber to the peripheral wall of the silo and through which the ventilation of the discharge chamber is carried out. On the peripheral wall of the silo a vent pipe leads from the emptying chamber to a dust collection arrangement or to the upper part of the interior of the silo. A disadvantage of a construction of this type is that such an emptying and venting chamber which is closed off against the interior of the silo considerably upsets the geometry of the silo and impairs the even inflow of material over the entire periphery from the interior of the silo to the central discharge chamber.